


Ibland gråter jag bara för att tiden går

by Soapbark



Series: Livet är en fest [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Hockey, han med stort H - Freeform
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbark/pseuds/Soapbark
Summary: Tiden har gått snabbare än någon velat och den där kontakten är inte tagen.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Livet är en fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175243
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Ibland gråter jag bara för att tiden går

**Author's Note:**

> För ett år sedan publicerade jag en liten historia om en 40-års fest i en trädgård någonstans. Ett par träffades igen efter lång tid och det blev sedan en uppföljare från morgonen efter. Sedan har tiden gått. Både i mitt liv och i deras. Mitt har tickat på lite snabbare, det har gått ett år, i deras liv har det gått några månader.
> 
> Det som fick mig att tänka på denna historia just nu och sätta mig ner och skriva var att jag hörde en för mig ny låt härom dagen. Låten heter "Lagom" och artisten får även Even veta vem det är tillslut ;).
> 
> Kanske någon mer än jag är intresserad av vad som hänt, eller rättare sagt inte hänt, i deras liv....  
> ❤️❤️❤️

Ljuset började återvända. Eller inte solljuset, ute var det mörkt novembergrått med regn och tre grader varmt. Men hans mörker började skingras.

Senaste månaderna hade försvunnit fort. Inte bara det att han hade haft mycket att göra med projekten på jobbet. Han hade inte heller känt sig helt på topp. Hamnade inte i de där riktigt djupa dalarna längre, men det var som om orken bara räckte till att klara av jobbet och sig själv. Hans vänner visste och respekterade. Hade inviterat till både pizzakvällar och inflyttningsfest, men han hade inte orkat. Inte orkat ta sig samman. De gånger han kom iväg funkade det oftast bra. Men det var som han behövde en spark ut. Så han hade oftast stannat hemma och sovit. Förbannat sig själv och sina tillkortakommanden. Grävt fördjupningen djupare i soffan och låtit dammråttorna göda sig i mörkret. 

Efter Eskilds fest i somras, så hade han fått så mycket gjort. Städat ur garderober, fått upp den där sista listen runt fönstret i sovrummet. Startat upp nya projekt och planerat. Den fasen, som han älskade i alla typer av projekt. Starten. När allt är möjligt och det finns så mycket tid. Alla vägar står öppna och man inte vet riktigt vart åt det barkar. Och så hade han haft huvudet fullt av Isak. Isak, Isak, _Isak._ Sysselsatt sig för att inte förgås av tankarna på Isak.

Tankar på att de hade setts igen. På att han, Isak, fortfarande väckte en så stor längtan i hans kropp. Tankar kring hur och om. Hoppades att nu händer det men samtidigt tankar på om det skulle vara värt det? Ville han prova något igen? Vad förväntade sig Isak? De hade inte hunnit prata så mycket om det, den där söndagen efter festen. Inte hade de sagt något om att ses snart igen heller. Isak hade sagt att han inte visste. Att han ville lära känna honom igen, men inte mer. Och Even hade inte vetat vad han skulle tro. Inte vågat hoppas. Det hade känts så naturligt kvällen innan. När han sedan vaknade av att dörren slog igen bakom Isak hade han sprungit efter ner för trapporna bara för att se Isak hoppa på en buss. Då hade allt rasat.

Isak hade visserligen kommit tillbaka en stund senare. Haft med sig croissanter. En fredsgåva som krävt kaffe. Even hade faktiskt övervägt att slänga ut honom på stört. Berätta hur besviken och sårad han kände sig, men inte klarat, veknat och kramat honom. Snusat honom i hårbotten innan de trevande druckit kaffe. Han hade tagit mod till sig och försökt få några svar från Isak. Känt att han trampat rätt in i Isaks tankar som en bulldozer. Vet ju egentligen hur Isak fungerar, att det kanske inte var rätt väg att gå, men det var så skönt att ställa de där frågorna. Så hade Eskild stört och Isak gått. 

Even hade stått kvar med sig själv, sin bakfylla och sina osäkra tankar. Tankar som han tryckt bort genom att sysselsätta sig. Tankar som stannade vid just tankar och förhoppningar, han kom aldrig längre.

Han hade inte Isaks nya nummer och steget att ta kontakt hade blivit större och större ju längre tiden gick. Han hade hoppats på att Isak skulle vilja lika mycket som han. Isak var ju den som varit borta, den som borde hörta av sig. Eller? Så hade den stora tröttheten kommit och all energi gick åt att klara vardagen och veckorna blev till månader.

Så plötsligt är det nu november och han tar en snabb sväng runt kvarteret på lunchen. Trottoarerna är blanka av fukt och en och annan blöt vante ligger tryckt intill huskropparna han passerar. 

Tankarna snurrar kring förmiddagens möte. En stor kund hade hört av sig förra veckan och velat ha med just honom i starten av ett ganska stort projekt. Han kände sig stolt men också lite rastlös. Viker av till höger, ner mot vattnet, behöver lugna ner sig själv och sina tankar. 

Sätter sig på en av parkbänkarna, vänder huvudet mot de svarta trädkronorna och blundar. Tänker att nu lättar det, trots avsaknaden av dagsljus. Att vardagen funkar. Att han har ett jobb som stimulerar honom och att det snart är jul. Att han överlevde hösten, tröttheten och kanske kan livet börja igen. Han tar upp telefonen och bläddrar i genom gamla meddelanden. Elias har tydligen fått flera hockeybiljetter till matchen nästa torsdag och utan att tveka svarar han att han gärna hänger med. Tänker att det är ett bra tillfälle att träffa vännerna igen, själva hockeyn kan han egentligen vara utan. Nöjd med beslutet reser han sig och går tillbaka till kontoret.

\------

De ska ses för att ta en pizza och några öl innan matchen. Even är redan sen, han drar jackan lite tätare om sig innan han svänger in på tvärgatan till restaurangen. Han stannar upp framför det stora fönstret som vetter ut mot gatan och ser in igenom den immiga glasrutan. Han blir stående i tankar några sekunder innan kylan tränger sig på och han tar de sista stegen till dörren och går in i värmen. Det luktar gott av vitlök och lokalen är så där lagom fylld av folk. Männsikor som kopplar av och äter tillsammans efter en dags jobb. I bakgrunden spelas en låt som han inte känner igen. En kvinnlig artist. Han stannar till innanför dörren och lyssnar på texten så där som han brukar när han hör något nytt. Musiken är melodisk men det är texten som får honom att haja till. Den handlar ju om honom.

_”Jag brukar slänga mig i soffan varje dag jag kommer hem, spenderar riktigt många timmar framför TVn. När hösten kommer blir jag deppig och jag tål sen inga skämt blir irriterad på små saker som jag senare har glömt. Alla saker som jag drömt om, ingen logik här i mitt liv.”_

Ingen logik i livet tänker han. Nej det är väl en underdrift. Ingenting är för honom logiskt. Även om han försöker se objektivt på sig själv är det inte logiskt. 

Logik hade varit att Isak skulle hört av sig efter den där morgonen i augusti. Att de skulle lärt känna varandra igen. Bara tanken på det gör att han känner en viss irritation komma krypande. 

Logik skulle vara att de två var tillsammans, men hans liv är ju så in i helvete ologiskt. 

_”Jag bygger upp mina förväntningar till skyarna, fast jag bör ta det lite lugnt. Allting faller, jag går sönder, vi går vidare, detta kan inte vara sunt.”_

Förväntningar. Gå vidare. Gå vidare till vad? Ett sunt liv utan förväntningar och djupa besvikelser? 

_”Vissa säger att jag är så intensiv och andra tycker att jag bara är naiv, men de vet inte vad som ligger bakom. Jag har aldrig velat nöja mig med lagom.”_

Vem är det som sjunger tänker han. Hur kan hon veta hans tankar? Längre hinner han inte i sina funderingar innan han ser en hand som försöker få kontakt alldeles framför hans ansikte.

”Tjena, var är du?” Elias väcker honom ur funderingarna och han tvingas sluta lyssna intensivt. 

”Vem är det som sjunger?” han måste få veta. Elias har ingen aning, troligtvis har han inte lyssnat på texten alls.

”Du får väl fråga henne i baren, men kom in nu och köp en öl, jag har fixat ett bord åt oss.” Elias pekar in i hörnan och först nu ser han att även Mikael och Yousef sitter där. 

”Är jag sist?” Frågar han medan han tar av halsduk och jacka på väg fram till baren.

”Både ja och nej,” Elias låter tveksam, ”bli inte sur nu, men Isak kommer också. Fast han kommer direkt till arenan, hade visst mycket på jobbet.” 

Even stelnar till. Isak, skulle han få träffa Isak nu. Ikväll. Oförberedd. Han har lust att bara vända och gå ut i mörkret igen. Ger Elias en dödande blick innan han blundar, tar sats för att argumentera om varför han inte kan följa med vidare till matchen. Fast han vill träffa Isak igen är han irriterad. Irriterad på vännerna som bestämmer över hans huvud. De vet ju att han saknar honom, men han har inte bett dem interagera. När han öppnar ögonen igen har Elias har börjat prata med tjejen bakom baren och ignorerar honom helt. 

_”Som när jag vaknar upp ur drömmen och fattar vad som händer, att allt kan gå sönder. Men om man lägger sin själ i det man vill uppnå så kanske det kan gå för en liten stund”_ Den kvinnliga rösten fortsätter att sätta ord på hans tankar.

”Vem faan är det som sjunger?” Han inser att han ställt frågan både högt och irriterat. Ursäktar sig mot tjejen bakom disken och ber om en flasköl, den där blå med surfaren på. Betalar, tar flaskan och börjar gå mot de två vännerna i hörnet. Väntar inte på Elias.

Yousef och Mikael ger honom var sig kram innan han sätter sig tungt på stolen mitt emot Yousef.

”Så han berättade om Isak…?”

”Ja, kunde han inte kollat med mig?” Han känner att irritationen ligger som en blöt filt kring hela honom. 

”Men, Even, är det inte dags att ni ses nu? Och att han blev medbjuden är faktiskt inte Elias fel.”

”Nehä” han känner sig tonårstrotsig i det han vänder sig mot de två vännerna. ”Så han bara råååkade bli inviterad? Jag vet inte hur mycket ni träffat Isak nu, men jag hade förväntat mig mer av er än att tvinga mig in i något jag inte är beredd på. Ni vet ju vad som hände på Eskilds fest...” 

Orden bara flödar och det är skönt att låta ilskan rinna ut. När han är klar tar han en klunk av ölen och känner hur den lugnar ner. Han plockar upp menyn och försöker fokusera på de snirkligt skrivna orden. En Vesuivo får det nog bli.

”Har ni beställt?” Han tittar upp på Yousef och Mikael som båda tittar frågande på honom.

”Jobbig dag?” Det är Mikael som till slut bryter tystnaden. 

”Nä, men jobbiga och olojala vänner” Han känner att det där sista var lite över gränsen och försöker släta över med en blinkning. Hans vänner är ju de bästa man kan tänka sig. Att de orkar med honom överhuvudtaget är ju bara fantastiskt.

Yousef ser honom rakt i ögonen med allvarsam blick.

”Vi vet att du har haft det tungt nu i höst med allt som hänt, men detta var faktiskt inte vår idé. Egentligen skulle Mutta varit med, men han har fått förhinder och Sana har på sitt sätt råkat” Yousef gör citattecken i luften ”säga till Isak att han ju kunde hänga med oss på Hockey. Du vet ju vad hon tycker om er två”

Sana, det borde han tänkt på. Undrar för sig själv hur mycket kontakt hon och Isak haft under åren som gått. Ja, hur mycket de ses nu också såklart. De hade ju ett speciellt band de där två, Isak och Sana, hade alltid haft så länge han känt Isak. Han tittar mot Yousef och ska precis fråga honom när Elias sätter sig på stolen bredvid och duttar till hans skuldra.

”Sorry, hade tänkt förvarna, men tiden…”

Han lyssnar på Elias bortförklaring samtidigt som han vänder sig mot honom och ger honom en kram, tänker att han idag kan vara _the bigger person_. ”Glöm det, det skulle ju ändå hända förr eller senare.”

Så blev de avbrutna av servitören som harklande vill ta upp beställningar. En ung kille som pratade varmt om maten och gjorde att alla fick fokus på något helt annat.

\------

Utanför arenan är det fullt med folk. De tränger sig fram mot köerna till ingången. Visar upp biljetterna och blir visiterade. Väl inne i gången runt arenan är stämningen uppspelt men nervös. Fans till de båda lagen skrålar och Even känner att han zoomar ut, har svårt att ta in alla intryck. Följer efter de andra som verkade veta vart de skulle. Hinner tänka att här skulle han lätt försvinna utan ledsagare. 

Som vanligt hade de glömt av tiden när de ätit och fått skynda sig den korta biten mellan restaurangen och arenan. De har platser högt upp på ena kortsidan. Even kikar sig omkring. Hallenbörjar bli fullsatt och just då släcks lamporna och två eldsprutande facklor tändsnär hemmalaget kommer in på isen. Hallen vibrerar av applåder och många i publiken ställer sig upp. Even och hans vänner sitter kvar på sina plastiga, kalla säten. 

Elias och Yousef sitter till höger om honom och kommenterade spelare när Even plötsligt kommer ihåg att Isak skulle komma. Varför har han inte kommit. Kanske har han ångrade sig när han fick veta att Even skulle vara med. Själv börjar han ångra att han följt med. Kunde ju valt att gå hem efter maten, men hade faktiskt glömt av Isak. Hur han nu kunnat göra det. Men nu, där han sitter inklämd mellan Elias och Mikael kände han sig fångad. Så hörde han en välbekant röst till höger. En otroligt välbekant röst. Han vill sjunka genom jorden, tyst både förbannar och älskar han Sana. 

”Förlåt, jag är sen, missade första bussen, och hamnade sedan sist i kön in.” Even ser i ögonvrån att Elias fick en kram och vänder huvudet mot rösten. Inser i samma stund som han ser Isak att Isak inte heller blivit informerad i förtid om den andres närvaro. Isak står som förstenad, klädd i matchtröja under jackan. Hans blick fastnar i Evens och det känns som tiden stannar, ishallen försvinner ur hans medvetande. Han ser bara Isak och det känns som om Isak bara ser honom. 

En vissling hörs nerifrån isen och någon i publiken bakom dem skriker åt Isak att sätta sig ner. Bubblan spricker men Even känner sig golvad av sina egna känslor. Fast han gör allt för att hålla sig själv lugn så bubblar det under huden. Han måste få bukt med sig själv. Hade Isak känt något för honom hade han ju tagit kontakt. Och det har han ju inte gjort.

Even försöker resa sig, men Mikael lägger en hand på hans arm. ”Stick inte nu, det blir inte lättare nästa gång,” längre kommer han inte innan det går ett sus genom publiken. Ur högtalarna signalerar man mål och hela bortapubliken skriker målgörarens namn. Klatschiga melodisnuttar med reklam spelas medan spelarna klappar om varandra nere på isen. Tydligen har bortalaget gjort mål. Det missade han helt.

Första och andra perioden går sedan ganska fort. Even försöker hänga med, men har svårt med vilka regler det är som gäller. Tankarna far mellan isen och Isak. Mellan hopp och förtvivlan, för att sedan landa i att försöka att inte tänka så mycket. Får styrka via sina vänner som sitter som två stärkande plåster på var sida om honom. 

Mellan andra och tredje perioden försvinner både Elias och Yousef iväg på toa. De tomma stolarna mellan Even och Isak gapar som ett svart hål mellan dem. I varje fall ur Evens synvinkel. Han vågar knappt titta åt Isaks håll. Isak sitter och knappar på telefonen. Verkar upptagen med att skriva till någon. Kanske har han träffat någon, att det är därför han inte hört av sig till Even. 

”Jag sticker bara ner och köper en dricka” Mikael har redan försvunnit ner för trappan innan Even inser att han nu sitter själv med honom. Han som han längtat efter. Längtat efter med samtidigt varit så irriterad på. 

Tre stolar bort sitter nu _mannen i hans liv_ och skriver något på ett papper. Säkert en projektidé eller teori. Even kan inte låta bli att titta på honom, saknar de där lapparna med idéer som låg slängda lite varstans i deras gemensamma lägenhet, då för länge sedan. Nu tittar han och förundras över hur vacker han är. Ser hur det vilda håret fått växa sig långt sedan de sågs sist. Känner att mixen av irritation och fascination gör honom galen… Längre kommer han inte i tankarna. Isak lyfter plötsligt huvudet och ser rakt på honom. Ser honom. 

”Hej” Isak harklar sig, stoppar lappen i fickan innan han flyttar sig närmare Even. Panikkänslorna inom Even förstenar honom. Kanske känner Isak av det, för han stannar och sätter sig inte helt nära och tittar frågande på honom.

”Jag visste inte att du skulle vara med i kväll. Fick ett meddelande av Sana igår kväll att Elias hade en biljett över. Hade inte en tanke på att du var intresserad av hockey.”

Even försöker hålla känslorna borta vilket är svårt när han ser Isaks öppna ansikte. ”vad känner du egentligen” vill han fråga. Men hindrar sig. Försöker hitta ord men det kommer inga. Istället är det Isak som fortsätter.

”Jag har tänkt höra av mig till dig så många gånger, Even.” I samma stund är Elias och Yousef tillbaka och trycker in Isak mot honom. 

”Tror ni vi orkar hela nästa period? De gör nu ingen toppenmatch. Eller ska vi dra lite tidigare.” 

”Nja, vi kan väl vänta och se hur den sista perioden utvecklar sig, de har ju vänt ett underläge förr” Isak verkar vilja i varje fall inte sugen på att dra, vilket Even på något sätt ändå känner är befriande. Kanske han vill var nära Even ändå? Eller gillar han bara ishockey?

Det vibrerar till i fickan till Isak. Vibrationen känns ända in i Evens ryggrad så tätt sitter de på läktaren. Så nära men ändå så långt från varandra. Isak tar upp mobilen, läser meddelandet och ler innan han stoppar ner den igen. ”Faan” tänker Even. ”Han har någon annan”. Så börjar tredje perioden och det blir en rysare. När det återstår fem minuter av matchen så har hemmalaget hämtat upp sig så de bara ligger ett mål efter. Publiken har fått upp hoppet och med bara en halv minut kvar så skickar hemmalagets stolthet in pucken i mål och hallen fullständigt kokar. Det blir förlängning och tydligen ytterligare en period. Even är inte riktigt med, men sitter gärna kvar med högersidan tryckt mot Isaks vänsterhalva.

Mikael sträcker sig framför Even och säger ”Vi kan ju inte gå nu”. De andra håller med och samtalet förs nu framför Even. De pratar om matchen, om spelarna, vad som är taktiskt och inte. Han känner sig mest i vägen. Tänker att han borde lyssnat mer de gånger han satt med Isak i soffan när han kollade på just hockey. Då för länge sedan hade han haft mer intresse för profilen vid sidan av sig än spelarna på isen. Den saken har inte förändrats, inte ett dugg. Skillnaden är bara att nu gäller se men inte röra. Då, då fanns inga regler alls. 

Det börjar bli varmt i hallen och Isak har redan tagit av sig sin jacka. Den saken har uppenbarligen inte förändrats. Isak var alltid den varma av dem. Men nu är det varmt även för Even och han tar av halsduken och lägger den i knät. Händerna hamnar under tyget och i det att domaren startar fjärde perioden igen så känner han något röra sig mot hans lillfinger. Tänker att han inbillar sig, att det är textilen som flyttar sig. Sedan så känner han det igen. 

Något stryker längs hans finger. Det pirrar till i hela kroppen. Ilningar som går från fingrets yttersida via armen upp i hjärnan och ut i hela kroppen. Hjärtat rusar, men han vågar inte röra sig. Kan inte röra sig. 

Hejaropen ekar i hallen, men han hör dem inte. Blundar och känner fingrarna som sakta rör sig in över hans hand. Så gör hemmalaget det där efterlängtade ledningsmålet och hela publiken ställer sig upp och applåderar. Inklusive Isak. Even stryker med vänsterhanden över högerhanden. Det bränner där Isak nyss rört vid honom. Publiken sätter sig ner, och känslan är med ens borta. Evens halsduk har dessutom trillat ner på golvet och det finns inte längre något skydd för en hand som vill känna på en annan hand. 

Sista delen av matchen sitter alla som på nålar. Stämningen i hallen är nästan euforisk. När slutsignalen ljuder dånar applåderna och spelarna som två perioder tidigare gjort en ganska dålig insats, hyllas som hjältar. Det kan vända fort i idrott tänker Even. Även i livet tänker han sedan, där han står och väntar bakom Isak på väg ner för trappan mot utgången.

Väl ute så ursäktar sig Isak med att han måste springa om han ska hinna med bussen, innan han ger alla en snabb kram. Alla, inklusive Even, sedan försvinner han småspringande mot busshållplatsen. Even står kvar som ett frågetecken. Det ändrar sig fort. Eller vad var det hon sjöng tidigare, hon den okända artisten på restaurangen. 

_”Jag bygger upp mina förväntningar till skyarna, fast jag bör ta det lite lugnt.”_

”Faan, nu glömde jag få namnet på artisten” tydligen sa han det högt för hans tre vänner tittar frågande på honom.

”Vem?”

”Tänker du på det nu, när Isak bara stack igen?”

”Pratade ni något nu, ska ni ses igen? Jag ser ju hur ni ser på varann”

Han kan inte ge dem några svar, skakar bara lätt på huvudet. De går tysta en bit bort innan de skiljs åt med ord om att ses snart igen. Even vet att det kommer dröja, men säger inget. Njuter av vetskapen om att dessa människor finns där för honom. Kring honom. 

Precis innan de går säger Elias ”Manda Månsson, hon heter Manda Månsson” 

”Vem?” han fattar inte vad han pratar om. 

”Artisten, det var ju därför jag stannade kvar vid baren efter du gått.” Elias ser på honom med glimten i ögat. Han kramar om sin vän en sista gång ”Tack, fick du hennes nummer också?”. Elias bara ler och höjer ögonbrynen till svar innan han vänder sig om och går.

På väg hem söker han upp artisten på sin mediaspelare innan han stoppar lurarna i öronen och lyssnar på låten igen, och igen och igen. Han ligger länge vaken den kvällen, tänker på varma fingrar och avbrott, logik och ologik, förväntningar och hur man kan, eller vill gå vidare. Finner inga svar, bara frågor.

\------

Tre dygn senare står Even hemma i köket hos syrran. De har käkat tacos med extra allt. Han och barnen hade gjort röror och stekt köttfärs tillsammans medan föräldrarna försökt skruva samman en möbel i vardagsrummet. Nu har han just fyllt diskmaskinen och torkar av bordet när systern plötsligt står framför honom. ”Sätt dig en stund Even. Anders lägger barnen så tar vi ett glas vin, det var ju ett tag sedan vi pratade med varandra.” Systern öppnar skåpet vid sidan av kylen och tar fram en ny flaska. De redan använda glasen står kvar på bordet tillsammans med skålen av majschips. Det har blivit något av deras grej, att dricka ett glas tillsammans med chipsrester medan Anders somnar tillsammans med barnen i den stora sängen i föräldrarnas sovrum. 

”Du verkar lite piggare.” Systerns röst är full av omtanke och värme. 

”Ja” Even känner att han släpper ut ordet i en suck. ”Jo, jag är piggare.” Allt känns faktiskt lite lättare. Han hade haft ett långt snack med Yousef igår och då vänt och vritt på Isakfrågan. Visserligen vet han ju att om det är någon i gänget som tar Isaks parti så är det ju just Yousef. Kanske det var därför han öppnat sig för just honom. Det som däremot skavde var att Yousef tyckte det var märkligt att inte Isak sagt något mer, eller hört av sig efter matchen. Even hade bett honom höra med Sana om hon visste var Isak stod, men Yousef hade bara skrattat år Even och sagt att det fick han fråga henne om själv. 

”Jag träffade Isak i torsdags” säger han plötsligt, kan han inte hålla inne med sina tankar och berättar för systern vad som hänt i somras. Om Eskilds fest, om dagen efter, om fingrar under halsduken och om avskedet som inte gav varken några förhoppningar eller svar. Syrran bara stirrar på honom först förvånat och sedan nästan argt. 

”Så det var därför du var så nere nu under hösten, varför har du inte sagt något...” 

”Nej, eller jo kanske…han har ju inte gjort något fel eller så. Bara att jag nog trodde att han skulle höra av sig…” han vill inte ge Isak skulden. Om det var någon som försökte skydda honom från allt så var det syrran. Nästan så det var lite jobbigt ibland. Rent teoretiskt skulle han ju skydda henne. Han, i rollen som storebror.

”Vad har du gjort då? Har du försökt få kontakt med honom?” Hennes frågor förvånar honom lite. Hon ska ju ta hans parti. 

”Jag, varför skulle jag höra av mig, det är ju han som varit borta.”

”Men Even… vad vill du? Är det inte du som brukar säga att man ska gå efter sina känslor och försöka tills det inte går längre?” Han blundar, vet att hon tar tillfället att vända hans egna ord mot honom. Vet precis vad hon ska säga för att reta honom så där lagom, som bara syskon kan. Han tar en klunk av vinet och för över samtalet på mamma och hennes kommande födelsedag. 

När han senare står i hallen och tar på sig skorna kommer syrran ut med pärlplattan han fått tidigare. ”Du får inte glömma den här” Han tar emot den, skrattar till och tänker att den får hamna i samlingen han nu börjar få hemma. Stoppar ner den i jackfickan innan han kramar om systern.

Väl hemma sparkar han av sig skorna och går in till det lilla glasskåpet som hans mamma kallar ”skräckkabinettet”. Ett litet skåp med glasdörrar fyllt av små lerklumpar målade i olika färger, pärlade armband och plattor i olika former och färger. Han stoppar ner handen i fickan och tar upp sitt nya objekt till samlingen. Tilsammans med plattan får han med flera papperslappar. Inget konstigt med det, han har alltid både pennor och papper i fickorna, men ett papper känner han inte igen. Det är ett helt vanligt A4 ark, vikt med utskriftssidan utåt. Man ser att det är en hopvikt hockeybiljett som det är klottrat EVEN på med versaler. EVEN skrivna med Isaks handstil. Den spretar lite och bokstäverna lutar lite bakåt. Even hade retat honom för hans handstil, då för länge sedan.

Han vågar knappt öppna lappen, sätter sig ner i soffan med jackan på och bara tittar på bokstäverna som bränner på pappret. Till slut tar han mod till sig och vecklar med darrande händer upp pappret. Handstilen är fortfarande slarvig och ibland har Isak strukit över och lagt till, sådär som man gör när man skriver en kladd på ett papper. Even kan ibland knappt tyda bokstäverna men när han läser vad som står känner han att han slappnar av. Att han äntligen fått ett tecken på vad Isak vill och att det nu är upp till honom. 

_”Käre Even,_

 _kan inte med ord beskriva hur mycket jag saknar dig. Hur mycket du betytt och betyder för mig. Vad du vill vet jag inte, ~~och~~_ _~~rädslan för~~ _ _är egentligen lite rädd för det. Men om jag kan få så skulle jag gärna ha dig i mitt liv, helst så nära det bara går, men jag kan nöja mig med att se dig ibland som nu, även om det skulle göra_ _l ~~ite~~ _ _mycket ont. Faan_ ~~_att det ska vara så svårt att_~~

_Vill du gå på en dejt med mig Even?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Titeln är Marit Bergmans och Lyssna gärna på Manda Månsson och hennes låt "Lagom"


End file.
